Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with retainer.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-235050 discloses a connector with a housing into which a terminal fitting is inserted from behind. A locking lance is cantilevered forward in the housing and is capable of locking a properly inserted terminal fitting. The locking lance retracts into a deflection space by being pushed by the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted, and resiliently returns to lock the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is inserted properly. A side retainer is mounted through the lower surface of the housing and enters the deflection space for the terminal fitting to restrict the retraction of the locking lance that locks the terminal fitting. In this way, a displacement of the locking lance in an unlocking direction is prevented and the terminal fitting is held without separating even if a rearward force (force in a separating direction) acts on the terminal fitting.
However, a space is present at both left and right sides of the locking lance in the above-described configuration. Thus, the locking lance may deflect laterally when the terminal fitting is pulled strongly rearward. If the locking lance is bent laterally, a holding force expected to hold the terminal fitting may not be ensured.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a connector with retainer capable of ensuring a stable high holding force.